


The Fifth Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, First Time, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Fifth Day of Christmas

"I've had an epiphany," Potter said suddenly as he and Severus shared a morning cuppa in the staff room.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word, Professor Potter?" Severus said from behind his copy of the Prophet.

"You like me." 

"I most certainly do not," Severus said, keeping his tone even. This was dangerous territory after all. 

"We have tea together every day."

Severus snorted. "That is hardly an indication of a truce."

"You listen to me complaining about my students on a daily basis." Potter took the paper from Severus's hands and set it on the table beside Severus's chair. 

"Solely because I appreciate the irony that now you have a Longbottom, a Malfoy, and several Weasleys to contend with in your classes." 

He reached for the paper again but Potter grasped his wrist. "You _watch_ me."

"What are you doing, Potter?" Severus hissed, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Making the first move." Potter leaned in, his perfect lips moving closer until Severus closed his eyes and felt Potter's lips brush his own. Before he had time to enjoy it, Potter pulled away and Severus opened his eyes to see Potter grinning at him.

"See? You _do_ like me." 

"You are _intolerable_ ," Severus grumped.

"That's part of my charm." 

Severus raised an eyebrow, planning to remark on the veracity of _that_ statement when a thought occurred to him.

"I believe I, too, have had an epiphany, Potter."

"You realised just how adorable I am?" He fluttered his eyelashes absurdly.

"No, I realised you're in need of a good spanking and I'm just the man for the job." Before Potter could react, Severus had yanked him by the arm and he fell across Severus's lap. Severus draped his left arm across Potter's back, while his right was free to carry out the task.

"Hey! You can't do this here," Potter whispered. "Someone might come in and see us."

"You should have thought of that before you accosted my person." Severus flipped up the back of Potter's teaching robes. "No pants? Delightful."

"You're not really going to-OW!" Potter cried out as Severus's hand smacked him hard on the arse. Severus raised his hand again and slapped the other cheek. 

"Oh, fuck," Potter gasped as he thrust his hips against Severus's thigh.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, _Harry_?" Severus said as he smacked the creamy pale flesh once more.

"God, yes, nngh," Potter said breathlessly as Severus's hand landed again. Severus ran his fingers over the crack of Potter's arse. 

Severus removed his arm from Potter's back and covered his bottom again with the robes.

"Get up."

Potter stood, wincing as the itchy wool rubbed against his heated flesh.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way," Severus said as he stood.

"What's 'your way'?" Potter asked.

Severus smirked. "Any way I want." He then strode from the room, Potter's footsteps close behind.

"Where're we going?" Potter asked as he caught up to him.

"My office. I haven't taken someone over my desk in years." Severus heard the footsteps stop. He turned around and saw Potter standing still, his mouth hanging open.

"You've done that?" Potter's eyes were wide.

"Potter, I'm twice your age, surely you can't expect me to be an innocent virgin." Severus started walking again.

"'Course not," Potter mumbled. "Up until a few years ago I never imagined any of my professors having sex at all."

Arriving at his office, Severus turned to Potter and said, "Dumbledore's orgies were the stuff of legend." 

"WHAT? You must be joking."

"Did Dumbledore seem the type to you?" Answering the question with a question wasn't a lie, he told himself. "Now, strip before I have to paddle that arse of yours, Mr. Potter."

"Next thing you'll tell me to put on a pair of knickers," Potter said as he pulled off his robes revealing his lean, and completely naked, form.

"They're in the bottom left drawer with the black leather corset and skirt," Severus deadpanned. Potter froze and blinked at him owlishly. "Oh, stop with the over dramatics, Potter. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

_Maybe next week_ , Severus thought to himself as he regarded the Saviour of the wizarding world pressing himself flush against Severus's desk, widening his stance so Severus could see his balls hanging between his thighs, _waiting_ for Severus to shag him senseless. 

" _Accio_ lubricant!" Severus held out his hand to catch the phial then ran his hands down Potter's back, over the curve of his arse toward his inner thigh. Potter groaned when his fingers brushed against his sac and the sound went straight to Severus's cock. 

He poured a bit of the slick fluid onto two fingers and slowly worked them inside Potter until he was moaning, trembling, begging.

" _Please_ , Severus," Potter gasped and Severus hoped he wouldn't come from the sound of it. He parted his robes and slicked his cock before pressing the head to Potter's loosened entrance. Pressing a hand to the small of Potter's back, he pushed inside, the tight heat overwhelming him. Potter pushed back against him encouraging him to move so he grasped the slim hips and drove himself inside, pistoning his hips as Potter scrabbled against the desk looking for something to hold onto. Severus kicked Potter's legs wider, forcing him on tiptoe so he'd be able to grip the far edge of the desk.

"Oh, fuck," Potter said, his arse clenching as he threw his head back and came on the desk, his orgasm pulling Severus over the edge after one more thrust. Severus's head fell forward and rested on Potter's back for a moment before he felt himself slipping out and he stepped away.

Potter stayed on the desk, panting, his body glistening with sweat.

"Unless you would like to remain a permanent fixture, I suggest you remove yourself or the natural adhesives in your ejaculate will bond you to my desk," Severus said, as he cast a cleaning spell on himself and tucked himself back into his robes.

Potter slowly pried himself from the desk. "Ugh! Can we do this in a bed next time?"

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"There will be a next time, right?" Potter ran a hand through his hair nervously. "'Cause that was the most amazing shag ever and a bloke could get used to that even if there are spankings and skirts involved occasionally."

"I think we should be able to come to a mutually satisfying arrangement, Potter."

"Could you call me Harry now that you've shagged me senseless?" Potter said with a grin.

"I _could_." Severus began walking toward the door to his quarters at the back of his office. "Coming, Harry?"

"God, I hope so," Harry replied grabbing his robes and following Severus through the door.


End file.
